Tardis Blue Love Song
by TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas
Summary: A series of one shots dealing with Rose and the Doctors relashionship before, after and during they met. How they got seperated and alternate reasons of how they got together and how they got Back together. Told from many different characters view points. *Don't judge a book by its first two chapters.* me Beta done by my pal dear ol Emerald Elitrex. :)
1. Tardis blue love song ( the original)

So this is my first posted fic and ciritisizme is welcome. Please review when your done reading. Since this is the first I POSTED I will post more if I can get at least 5 reviews that seems fair. Please tell me what you think and tell me how you think I can improve it if you have any advice.

Star

* * *

If only we could see the stars

If only we could go there

Take a look and fly away

Find the river and sing the song

Pick a rose and give it to your lover

Live forever on the river singing the song

Taking the twists and turns in our blue, blue boat

Flying away down the stream the boat the rose and the river

Once upon a time in a dream we could Love each other

While we rode the river

Stealing kisses under the moon light

Singing the song of life and love

Once upon a dream we could be together

As we rode down the river with a rose

In the blue, blue boat

Once upon a time we could see each other

As we rode down the river

But now we are apart

On different rides

Living a life that wasn't ours

To never see each other

We stole kisses under the moonlight

In our blue, blue boat

Once upon a dream we could be together

Once upon a dream

Tardis Blue Love Song by: TheDoctorsBiggestFanStarrojas

* * *

Please tell me what you think and review for another Chapter Or story.

Star


	2. Once In a Blue Moon

** Hello readers here is the second chapter i know i said you all would have to wait until i got 5 reviews but its been a couple of weeks so I decided to put it up anyways. It is longer. 325 words long. Not counting the authors note. I hope that you like it. Please tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**Thanks to my lovely beta **

**Emerald Alitrex.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Oh my love I have left you behind

Riding behind u as you fly alone.

Following you on your own

Seeing your journey as it should be

But not as it is.

As it is bit not as it should be.

I wish I could be with you but you're always out of reach

Seconds away

I want to change what is

I see what could be

What might be,

And what never could

All of those dimensions riding on your back

, One move can make a dozen

, a choice can spawn a thousand.

I loved to watch you but you could never see me

I grow weary of all that is and all that ever could be.

I love you still.

Even though you left me behind so many times.

I can see you but still you don't see me

Not really

You look in my direction for a second

Regret in your eyes

Hope long lost to the weariness of the galaxy

The universe

Time rests on your shoulder

And you do not bear it well

You are the protector of the weak and the stopper of the strong.

You are my everything and at the same time you are all I have

All I will ever need.

All I will ever want.

I wish that you would see me as I drift through times and space

In my search for the one man I ever truly loved.

That I will ever truly love.

As I swim in a sea of swirls on my search for you

Drifting through the vortex as many things.

Searching for the one man I ever loved.

I will find you and carry the weight on my shoulder as well,

Easing you out and setting you free sharing your pain and loss

As we journey through time and space

Forever lasting

The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the T.A.R.D.I.S. just as it should be forever more.

* * *

**Please remember to tell me what you think and review.**

**If you enjoyed this then you should review and if you didn't then you should review anyways. **

**Read and Review. This time there has too be at least 7 reviews before i will even think about putting up another chapter. so if you want more then you should review and remember there only going to get better as i get more practice so please **

**Read and Review.**

** Your lovely Author **

** Star**


	3. The day before I met him

**So my next story. I hope you guys like it better than the last one. I wrote the first chapter of that one in my adolescent age like 2 3 weeks ago. :) **

**Disclaimer: Yep I DO OWN IT. wait wait. **

**Me " what did you say steve"**

**Steve the lawyer " typo sorry you do NOT own Doctor Who"**

**Me" aww"**

* * *

I woke up one morning after a very long day of work. I had seen Jimmy that day.

Bloody Jimmy Stone.

The man, shall I even call him a man. No.

The idiot, who I let ruin my life. I was stupid at that time and i realize that. I thought that he could give me some adventure let me live a little. Because even at such a young age I knew, I knew that my life would only be filled with School and work the same thing day, after day after day.

I wish I had listened to my mom.

oh mum she warned me she told me not to go but i didn't listen I left for that Idiot.

I'm so sorry for everything I did to her.

When i saw that idiot Jimmy in Henricks I freaked out.

I ran.

Tomorrows my last day at work. I'm gonna quit make something of my self finish school and get a real job that's what I said to myself last night.

But when i woke up i realized that could never happen. I realized I could never do that because I had to work I had to for my mom. Because with everything i put her through I couldn't just. . . stop. I couldn't give up on the life I made for myself because then I would be bowing down to defeat.

I knew, I know, that I will always be that random person walking down the street. The one that nobody notices. The one in the background with no real life. I will always and forever be there with the rest of the world.

Mabye ill even marry Mickey one day. Just for my mom. Ill act all happy, just for her, because I owe her. Even though I don't love Mickey that way. He's more of a brother, but still mabye that would change my life give me some adventure.

I will do something with my life. Ill Ill . . . Figure something out once I save up enough money. Ill do something adventurous just for me.

So when i woke up with a lust for adventure and a change of heart I headed of to work ready for whatever the world was going to throw at me.

I was ready.

But I definetly wasn't ready for the Doctor.

* * *

**Soooo what do you guys think about that. **

**I know I said I would need more reviews but I realize that would make me sound greedy or something and also that no one reads long authors notes. So long story short ill keep this shorts soo. **

**Review please please please. I really need to know what you all think of this and I really need to stop reviewing my own story to make the little number go up. Sooo**

**Review please **

**Star [out]**


End file.
